


The Egg

by yellowisharo



Series: The Dragon Egg [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Obi-Wan was lost.
Series: The Dragon Egg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> [Dutch version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264439)

Obi-Wan was lost. It had seemed like a good idea to use the tunnels, but after two hours of walking he understood why no one ever used them for this. They were practically a maze without a map.

After walking three circles and taking a random turn, he reached a door; maybe this was the entrance. Past the door he felt a small sleepy presence in the Force, but he decided to take his chances using his lightsaber.

The door fell into the room; it wasn't an entrance.

It was a treasure hoard.

And at its center laid an egg.


End file.
